Everything's Falling Apart
by Brittana And Heya Fan
Summary: It's the girls' senior year of high school. Quinn is now a skank, Santana has a secret of her own, and Brittany is just… innocent, and could possibly fail her senior year. Read as all three girls band together to help each other through their problems. It's not as easy as it seems.
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of its characters. They belong to RIB and FOX.**

**Hey everyone, so I've decided to start a new story. However, the chapters for this story are going to be slightly shorter than what I usually write so I can update it more regularly. I always make the habit of writing chapters around 3,000 or 4,000 words and then find it really difficult to update regularly, so therefore this story is going to have shorter chapters. I hope you enjoy it all the same, though. And also, if you read my Heya story, don't worry. I haven't abandoned it and I never will. I love writing that story :) Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Santana, where are you going?" Brittany asked as she followed Santana out the front doors of McKinley high school.

"I'm going home, Britt," Santana said, slinging her Cheerios' backpack onto her shoulder and flicking her ponytail. She gave Brittany one final glance before making her way towards her car.

"But what about Glee Club?" Brittany asked, running to catch up with her girlfriend.

"I don't feel well, okay? So, unfortunately, Berry is going to have to sing another dreadful solo without me watching. Lucky me! It means I won't have to puke." Santana gave her best bitch smirk as she opened her car door.

Brittany gave Santana a disapproving look. "I thought you were past making fun of Rachel, San. This isn't like you."

Santana scoffed. "So what if I've relapsed a little? You're making a big deal out of nothing, Britt." Santana sat down in the driver's seat of her car. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to leave now. I'm very tired and I'm sure you don't want me falling asleep at the wheel, do you?"

Stepping back slightly, Brittany gently shook her head. "Can I come over later?" she asked in a quiet voice.

Santana hesitated. "No, Brittany. I'll probably be asleep. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

Brittany nodded sadly. "I hope you feel better, San." She watched sadly as Santana closed her car door and quickly drove away. It was obvious that something was going on with Santana. She just didn't know what… but she was determined to find out.

She internally sighed before making her way back towards the school and back through the doors. She gasped when she saw a flash of pink go by. On closer inspection, she saw it was Quinn.

Quinn had shocked everyone with her new style, including Brittany. Brittany hadn't spoken to her since she had dyed her hair pink, started wearing hideous clothing, and started smoking. She was pretty sure Quinn was hurting inside and she was just using this as a way of closing herself off from the world.

Brittany sighed before making her way over to the ex-Cheerio who was getting something out her locker. "Hey, Quinn. Can I talk to you for a second?"

"What do you want, Barbie?" Quinn snapped, turning to face Brittany. She gave Brittany a look that said that she was stupid for even considering talking to her in the first place.

Brittany flinched at Quinn's scathing tone. "I-I just wanted to see if everything was okay," she said nervously. "And also, I wanted to say that that can kill you," Brittany said, pointing to the pack of cigarettes in Quinn's hand.

Quinn slammed her locker shut and shot the blonde a furious look. "Everything's great. Oh, and if it's so dangerous, why aren't I dead yet, huh?" Quinn snarled, smiling when she saw a flash of hurt cross Brittany's face. "Now, please leave me alone. I think I'm going to barf at your sweet, innocent, girl next door image."

Brittany stepped back a couple of steps, slightly offended by Quinn's words. However, she put all hurt aside, and decided to concentrate solely on the pink-haired girl standing in front of her. "What happened to you, Quinn?"

Her eyes flashing dangerously, Quinn asked, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about _this_," Brittany said, gesturing to Quinn's hair, her clothes, and the pack of cigarettes in her hand. "And we used to be really good friends. What happened to that? I really miss having you as a friend, Quinn, and I know that Santana does as well."

Scoffing again, Quinn leant back against the lockers and began playing with the pack of cigarettes. "Yeah, well, things change. _People_ change."

Brittany shook her head in disappointment. "In New York, when Santana suggested that you get a haircut, I thought it was a good idea. I thought it would cheer you up. I thought 'yeah, you know what? Quinn's sad at the moment and I don't like it when people are sad. A haircut is just what she needs.' But I'm sorry, Quinn. I love Santana, but if this is what having a haircut has done to you, it is probably one of her worst ideas ever."

Quinn narrowed her eyes at the blonde, debating about what to say. The blonde may have a point, but still, her new hair and clothes were a part of her now, and she wasn't going back. Not now. Not _ever_.

Brittany sighed impatiently. "Come back to Glee Club, Quinn. We need you. We all miss you and you're a really good singer. I know Mr. Schue hasn't really showcased your voice much in the past, but you're really talented. Just… just _please _come back. "

Quinn gritted her teeth together and walked towards Brittany. "Now, you listen to me, Betty," Quinn said dangerously, raising her finger.

"My name's Brittany," Brittany said, once again hurt by Quinn's words.

"You know what? I don't care! But you listen to me." She brought her face so close to Brittany's that she could feel the blonde's hot breath against her face. "I would rather stick pins in my eyes than come back to land of the dorks," she snarled in Brittany's face.

Brittany stepped away from Quinn and diverted her eyes the floor. "Okay, Quinn. Very well. It's a shame, though. You've got a great life ahead of you, Quinn, and you're throwing it away. Your senior year is supposed to be the best year of your life and you're ruining it by behaving like this. It's only the beginning. It's not too late to change."

Brittany could swear she could see a slight glimmer of understanding in Quinn's hazel eyes. Not wanting to over step her boundary, Brittany decided to leave Quinn with that thought, and made her way towards the choir room for Glee Club rehearsal.

* * *

Continuing to eat the massive chocolate cake, Santana turned off the TV. She felt slightly bad for lying to her blonde girlfriend, but when she had a craving, there was no getting rid of it.

She had been binge eating and forcing herself to throw up for about a month. She knew it would upset Brittany if she told her, so that's why she had no intention of telling her anytime soon. She also knew that if Brittany found out, she would force her to stop. And that couldn't happen. It felt too good to binge and purge. She was always tired of watching what she ate, so this way she could eat whatever the hell she wanted and still not gain a pound. She couldn't believe that she hadn't started doing this sooner. Life couldn't get any better.

Scraping her finger along the plate that the cake had previously been on, Santana marveled at the rich, chocolaty taste of the cake. She had never tasted anything so delicious in a long time. She continued to scrape her finger along the plate, ensuring she picked up every last crumb.

When she was satisfied that she had managed to consume every last crumb, she took the plate through to the kitchen and placed it in the dishwasher. She then walked through to the bathroom and dropped down to her knees in front of the toilet. This was the part she hated doing the most. But she had to do it to keep her perfect figure.

Santana didn't even bother checking to see where her parents were. She knew her dad was at work and she was pretty sure she knew where her mom would be; upstairs, drunk out of her mind. Her mom was always asleep at around this time after having spent most of the day drinking. Her dad always worked ridiculously long hours just to avoid coming home and getting into an argument with his wife. Santana knew her parents' marriage was crumbling. She didn't even know why they were still living together. It was pretty obvious that they hated each other.

Attempting to shake her head clear of negative thoughts, Santana stuck her fingers down her throat and threw up the entire contents of her stomach into the toilet.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed. Please review!**


	2. Consequences

The next morning, Santana came downstairs ready to go to school. She paused in the doorway to the kitchen when she saw her mother sitting at the table sipping a cup of coffee. Her shoulders were shaking and Santana could hear shaky breaths escaping her lips. It was obvious she was crying and was trying very hard not to start full on sobbing. "Mom," she said quietly, walking into the kitchen and sitting next to her. "Mom, what's wrong?"

Maribel dabbed at her watery eyes with a tissue and sniffled slightly. "It's your father, Santana," she said barely above a whisper. "He left me."

Santana couldn't say she was particularly surprised. She could see this coming, and quite frankly, she was surprised he hadn't left her mother sooner. Her mother's drinking had gotten so out of hand, it had been tearing their family apart for years. "Where is he?" she asked indignantly.

"He's bought an apartment a couple of blocks away," her mother answered, a new wave of tears flowing down her cheeks.

Santana stood up and grabbed an apple out of the fruit bowl, and quickly took a bite out of it. "Well, at least he's not too far away."

Her mother placed her coffee mug on the table and glared at Santana. "I can't believe you're not upset about this."

"I _am_ upset!" Santana said through a bite of apple. "Just because I'm not crying about it like you are doesn't mean that I'm not upset. Crying isn't going to bring him back so I don't see the point in it."

Maribel let out a sarcastic laugh. "No, but it shows that you care and don't want him gone. _That_ might bring him back."

Throwing the only half-eaten apple in the trash can, Santana turned to face her mother, her eyes flashing dangerously. "You brought this all on yourself, mom. No one else did. _You_ did. So if you want him to come back so desperately, how about you start getting your life together?"

Maribel swallowed a lump in her throat. "You have no right to speak to me like that, young lady," she said, attempting to sound authoritative, but instead, her voice sounding shaky and weak.

Santana scoffed. "Really? I have no right to tell you that if you keep drinking like you do it's going to end up killing you? Dad had to work really long hours just to avoid coming home and getting into a fight with you. So it's already killed your marriage, why not let it kill you as well?"

Maribel pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes furiously. "Get to school, Santana. This discussion is officially closed."

Santana gave her mother one final glare before tightening her ponytail and grabbing her backpack.

* * *

"I'm telling you, Brittany, it was Quinn," Tina insisted.

Tina had just told Brittany that when she had been driving home after having been to see a movie with her parents, she had seen Quinn sleeping on a park bench, looking completely alone. Brittany didn't want to believe that Quinn could possibly be living on the streets. I mean, there's a lot of strange people out there. Surely there were plenty of logical explanations.

Brittany sighed. "Tina, I'm sure Quinn has a good excuse. Look, if it makes you feel better, I'll talk to her. Although, I don't really think she'll want to talk to me."

"Hey, Britt," Santana said, appearing next to the blonde. She looked between Tina and Brittany, trying to decipher their serious expressions. "What's going on?"

Brittany turned to Santana. "Tina says she saw Quinn sleeping on a park bench last night."

Santana shrugged casually. "Oh, well. I didn't think it was possible, but it looks like she's falling even more off the rails. I have to admit, though, I do sort of miss having Quinn as a friend because I think I'm having withdrawal effects of not insulting her about her lizard baby."

Brittany shook her head at Santana. "I can't believe you're joking right now when our friend could be living on the streets, Santana."

Santana pushed Tina out of the way so she could access her locker. She quickly opened it and started looking for the books she needed. "She's not our friend, Brittany. She's made it pretty clear that she doesn't want to be. And quite frankly, I've got enough of my own problems to worry about."

"But she used to be our friend, Santana. And I still care about her," Brittany said, trying to get her point across. "And what problems have you got that are _so_ terrible?"

Slamming her locker shut, Santana angrily turned to Brittany. "Oh, I don't know, Britt. How about the fact that my dad has now left and my mom doesn't even see that it's her fault? Or how about the fact that my mom drinks herself to sleep every night just to make herself feel better?" Santana had forgotten that it wasn't just her and Brittany standing at the lockers. She was in full on rant mode.

Thankfully, though, Tina sensed it was her time to leave, and gave Brittany a small smile before walking away.

Once they were alone, Brittany closed the gap between her and Santana and took Santana's hand. "Oh, I'm sorry, honey. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not particularly, no," Santana said.

Brittany squeezed Santana's hand. "We need to talk to Quinn, Santana. If it's true, and she's living on the streets, we can't just abandon her."

"_She_ abandoned_ us_ at the beginning of the year, Britt," Santana said. "I know what you're trying to do. You like to fix people, but unfortunately, some people can't be fixed."

"Well, I think you're wrong," Brittany protested. "Please will you just talk to her with me, Santana?"

Santana sighed impatiently. "Britt…"

Brittany pouted and gave her best puppy dog eyes. "_Please_."

Santana chuckled. "That's mean, Britt. You know I can't say no when I see your adorable pout." She sighed. "Fine. Let's go and talk to Quinn."

Brittany clapped excitedly. "Yay! Thanks so much, Sanny." She kissed Santana on the cheek, leaving a smudge of her strawberry flavored lip smacker. "She's over there," she said, pointing to Quinn who was leaning against a row of lockers with the other skanks across the hall.

Brittany grabbed hold of Santana's hand and dragged her towards Quinn. "Hey, Quinn," she greeted. "Can we talk to you for a second alone?"

"What would they want to talk to you for, Quinn?" Sheila asked, stepping forward threateningly.

"Just say the word, Quinn, and I'll get rid of them for you," the Mack said, cracking her knuckles and stepping forward also.

"Oh, you really wanna go there?" Santana said, stepping in front of Brittany protectively. "I'd like to see _you_ try and win a fight against _me_. If you even put one finger on myself or Brittany, you'll be sorry you ever set foot in this lousy joint."

Quinn stepped out from behind Sheila, wanting to put an end to this before it escalated even further. "It's cool, guys," she said. "I won't be long."

She followed Santana and Brittany down the hall and into the choir room. Once inside, she hovered awkwardly by the door, waiting for one of the other girls to make the first move.

"Quinn," Brittany started uneasily. "We're slightly concerned about you."

Quinn scoffed. "Didn't we just have this conversation yesterday, Brittany?"

Santana looked at Brittany questioningly.

"It was after you went home," Brittany whispered in Santana's ear, Santana immediately nodding in understanding. "This is about something else, Quinn," Brittany said to Quinn. "Tina said that she saw you sleeping on a park bench last night."

Quinn stood still for a couple of seconds, her mouth agape. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Brittany stepped forward slightly, Santana cautiously following her. "Come on, Quinn. We want to help you. If there's something going on, please just tell us."

"Listen to me, Brittany. I don't need your help or anyone else's. You got me? I want you to leave me alone. You understand?" Quinn said threateningly.

Brittany nodded gently, not sure what to say. "You'll always have people who care about you, Quinn. And sometimes you can't stop them from wanting to help you."

Quinn's nostrils flared angrily. "I'm fine," she said, turning and storming out of the choir room, leaving the other two girls standing there.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)**


	3. You're Going To Move In With Me

The next day, Santana was walking down the corridor of McKinley high school when she saw a flash of red sprint out of Principal Figgins' office. Santana stopped and her eyes darted around, successfully finding Brittany. The blonde had her head bowed as she quickly ran into the toilets. A million thoughts were running through Santana's head. The main one, though, was why did Brittany look so upset?

Immediately, Santana walked down the corridor and into the toilets. She immediately saw Brittany leaning over the sink trying to catch her breath. The blonde let out a sob and she covered her mouth with her hand, trying to stifle it. It looked like she still hadn't noticed that her girlfriend was standing by the door, so not being able to stand seeing Brittany look so upset for much longer, Santana decided to break the silence. "Britt?"

Brittany's head shot up at the sound of Santana's voice. She turned around and was met with the concerned brown eyes of her girlfriend. Without thinking properly, Brittany ran forward and threw her arms around Santana, catching the brunette off-guard. The blonde began sobbing into her shoulder, her chest heaving.

Santana hesitated for a second before wrapping her arms around her girlfriend. She wasn't very good with feelings, and she always found it difficult to comfort people, even Brittany. She instantly remembered being in a similar position to this one right after Artie had called Brittany stupid. Brittany had been so upset and she was crying in Santana's arms for ages. Then, Santana had brought her to the choir room to cheer her up. That's when she had sung Songbird to her.

Santana was obviously confused as to why Brittany was so upset at the moment. She hardly ever saw Brittany cry, and when she did, she felt her heart break.

Santana hugged Brittany tightly and kissed her gently on the head. "Brittany, what's wrong?" she asked. Brittany's only reaction was to press her face further into Santana's shoulder as she continued to sob. "Britt, I can't help if you don't tell me what's wrong," Santana said as she gently rubbed Brittany's back. "Did Quinn say something to upset you?" Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana's waist and shook her head vigorously against her shoulder. "No?" Santana asked, confused. "What is it then? Please tell me, Britt," Santana begged.

Brittany pulled away from Santana and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "I might not graduate, Santana," Brittany whispered brokenly, her voice cracking and new tears welling up in her eyes. "Principal Figgins said that in order to pass I need to get at least a C- in Spanish, a C+ in Math, and a C in English." Brittany paused so she could wipe away the new tears that were trailing down her cheeks. "I've only ever got F's in all those subjects, Santana. I'm going to fail and I'm going to have to repeat my senior year over and over again until I'm 90," she wailed. She pulled out a pack of tissues out of her Cheerios duffel bag, and went through tissue after tissue, trying to clear her nasal passage, sobbing hysterically. "I'm such a failure," she sobbed over and over again as she kept going through more and more tissues, all of the tissues ending up on the floor.

"Britt—" Santana tried to interject, raising her hands like someone would do to try and calm a frightened horse.

"Oh, what is my mom going to think?" Brittany sobbed, letting out a loud wail when she realized that there were no more tissues in the packet. She threw the empty packet on the floor with the hundreds of tissues, and just buried her face in her hands. "She's going to think I'm a failure just like everybody else."

"Brittany," Santana said, stepping forward slightly.

"No," Brittany cried. "I'm a failure. Don't come near me!"

Santana decided it was time to end this. "Brittany, stop!" she said. She then walked forward and pulled Brittany into her arms. At first, Brittany tried to fight her off, but then she just surrendered and started sobbing heavily. "Shhhh, it's okay, Britt. It's okay," Santana said, desperately trying to calm Brittany down. "Please, Britt. It's okay. It's going to be okay. Shhhh," she said, rocking the blonde slowly, knowing how much this always calmed her down. "It's only the beginning of the year, Brittany. I will help you. Don't worry. I'll make sure you graduate."

Choking on another sob, Brittany pulled back. "How are you going to do that?"

"I'll tutor you, Brittany," Santana said. She then walked forward and stood next to Brittany. She rubbed her hand up and down her back soothingly and began wiping the tears off her cheeks. "Everything's going to be okay. You're going to graduate. That's a promise."

Just then, the door burst open and Quinn sauntered in. She stopped, though, at the sight of the two Cheerios. "Oh, um, I'm sorry. I didn't know you'd be here." She looked at the hundreds of tissues scattered all over the floor and then at an obviously distraught Brittany, a confused expression on her face. "Is, um… Is everything okay?" she asked lamely.

Santana chuckled sarcastically, stepping in front of Brittany protectively. "Don't act like you care, Quinn. We've offered to help you and all you've done is shut us out so don't even _act_ like you care about us at the moment."

"I only asked if everything was okay, Santana," Quinn bit back bitterly. "You didn't have to bite my head off."

"Does everything look okay to you, Quinn?" Santana snapped. "Of course! Brittany's just standing here crying her eyes out for no bloody reason. Of course everything's okay!"

"Guys, stop," Brittany said weakly, no longer crying. "Just stop. I don't want you to fight."

Santana sighed in defeat, wrapping her arm around Brittany whilst Quinn just stood there awkwardly.

"It's my parents," Quinn blurted out of the blue.

"I beg your pardon?" Santana said, confused at the sudden change of conversation.

"Yesterday, you asked why I've been living on the streets," Quinn explained, her cheeks growing hot.

"Yeah, and you said that you hadn't been living on the streets, Quinn," Santana said sarcastically.

Quinn diverted her eyes to the floor. "Yeah, well, I lied, didn't I? My parents kicked me out because of the way my life's turning out."

Santana laughed. "Now, there's a surprise. If they were here right now, I'd probably give them a high-five and a pat on the back."

"Santana!" Brittany scolded, slapping her girlfriend lightly on the arm. "That's not helping." She then turned her attention to Quinn. "You're going to move in with _me_, Quinn."

Santana turned to Brittany, her eyes wide with shock. "You can't be serious, Britt."

Brittany narrowed her eyes at her girlfriend. "Why not, Santana? My parents are out of town for a week with my sister, and when they get back, I'm sure they'll be cool with it."

Santana sighed and walked right up to Quinn so she was standing directly in front of her face. "I'm warning you now. If you do anything, and I mean _anything_, to upset Brittany, I will end you. Got it?"

Nodding quickly, Quinn gulped nervously. "I'm still the same person, Santana. I desperately want to get my life back on track. Please just give me a chance."

Santana's eyes roamed over Quinn's body, and then traveled back up to her face. She nodded gently before walking towards the door. "You're okay now, right, Britt?"

Brittany nodded, smiling slightly.

"Okay. I'll see you later," Santana said, walking out of the toilets.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review! :)**


	4. Keep Holding On

"So why were you crying earlier?" Quinn asked as Brittany sat next to her on the couch, handing her a cup of coffee.

Brittany took a sip of her own coffee before answering. "It doesn't really matter. It's stupid really. I just found out that I might not graduate unless my grades improve considerably." She paused, staring down at her cup of coffee. "It's fine, though. Santana's volunteered to tutor me. I don't know what good it's going to do, though, to be honest."

"Why do you say that?" Quinn asked.

"Well, nothing goes in. I think the teachers have given up on me because nothing goes in that they teach me," Brittany said sadly.

"Maybe they've just got the wrong approach, Britt. I'm sure Santana will be a really good teacher," Quinn said.

"I hope so," Brittany mumbled. She paused whilst studying Quinn carefully. "Can I ask you something, Quinn?" she eventually asked, Quinn immediately nodding. "What's with the change of attitude?"

Quinn sighed heavily, pushing a strand of her pink hair behind her ear. "I know it sounds stupid, but I just got really tired of pushing my friends away," she admitted. "I thought that becoming this person would help me… deal with everything, but after a while, it just started making me even more depressed." She paused, trying to gather her thoughts. "And now that Shelby's back… it's even harder. I can't even look at her without thinking about what my life would be like if…" She trailed off her sentence, not wanting to finish it.

"If you hadn't got pregnant?" Brittany asked, scooting closer to Quinn. She could tell that Quinn was closing off now.

Quinn shook her head, biting her lip. "No," she whispered. "If I hadn't… given… her up."

Brittany placed her hand on Quinn's arm, smiling when Quinn didn't make an attempt to shake it off. "You can't even say her name, can you?"

Quinn shook her head, wiping the corner of her eye casually, trying to prevent a tear from slipping out. "It's too hard. I regret giving her up so much."

"But you weren't ready for a baby, Quinn. You were just a sophomore. You can't keep blaming yourself for everything that goes wrong in your life, and you can't keep closing yourself off from people who just want to help you," Brittany explained, watching as the myriad of emotions built up on Quinn's face. "All Santana and I want to do is help you."

"Santana doesn't want to help me. She hates me," Quinn mumbled, avoiding Brittany's piercing gaze.

"She doesn't hate you," Brittany said. "She just doesn't want you to upset me. She thinks that you don't want anyone to help you and she thinks that you will do or say something to upset me. That's all." Brittany paused, taking hold of Quinn's hand and squeezing it reassuringly. "Once she sees that you're finally breaking down your walls, she will definitely be there for you. I promise."

Smiling gratefully, Quinn wiped away a single tear that had managed to escape.

"Can I sing you a song, Quinn, to show you how much I'm willing to help you?" Brittany asked.

Quinn smiled. "I'd like that."

Brittany held Quinn's hand as she started to sing.

_You're not alone _  
_Together we stand _  
_I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand _  
_When it gets cold _  
_And it feels like the end _  
_There's no place to go _  
_You know I won't give in _  
_No I won't give in _

_Keep holding on _  
_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through _  
_Just stay strong _  
_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you _  
_There's nothing you could say _  
_Nothing you could do _  
_There's no other way when it comes to the truth _  
_So keep holding on _  
_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through _

Quinn wiped away a tear as she thought back to the time when the Glee Club sung this song for her to show that they would always be there for her.

_So far away _  
_I wish you were here _  
_Before it's too late, this could all disappear _  
_Before the doors close _  
_And it comes to an end _  
_With you by my side I will fight and defend _  
_I'll fight and defend _  
_Yeah, yeah _

_Keep holding on _  
_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through _  
_Just stay strong _  
_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you _  
_There's nothing you could say _  
_Nothing you could do _  
_There's no other way when it comes to the truth _  
_So keep holding on _  
_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through _

_Hear me when I say, when I say I believe _  
_Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny _  
_Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly _  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah _

_La da da da _  
_La da da da _  
_La da da da da da da da da _

_Keep holding on _  
_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through _  
_Just stay strong _  
_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you _  
_There's nothing you could say _  
_Nothing you could do _  
_There's no other way when it comes to the truth _  
_So keep holding on _  
_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through _

_Keep holding on _  
_Keep holding on _

_There's nothing you could say _  
_Nothing you could do _  
_There's no other way when it comes to the truth _  
_So keep holding on _  
_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through _

"Thanks so much," Quinn whispered as she wrapped her arms around the other blonde, pulling her into a hug. "That means a lot to me so thanks."

Brittany smiled, returning the hug. "You're welcome, Quinn."

Quinn closed her eyes as she rested her chin on Brittany's shoulder. She had really missed having friends who she could turn to about her problems. She was grateful that Brittany had kept trying to get her to open up about her feelings. She really was a good friend.

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"It's open!" Brittany shouted, still keeping Quinn wrapped up in a hug, knowing that the blonde didn't want her to let go.

"What the hell is going on here?" came Santana's furious voice from the doorway to the lounge.

Quinn immediately pulled away from Brittany's embrace, and diverted her eyes to the floor.

"We were hugging, Santana. Is there a problem with that? We were talking, and I got Quinn to open up, so can you please try to be nice now?"

Santana sighed, walking into the lounge and sitting on the other side of Quinn. She waited a moment before saying anything. "I'm sorry, Quinn," she said reluctantly. "I should have tried harder to reach out to you like Britt did."

Quinn shook her head at the Latina. "No, Santana. I pushed people away so it's no wonder that you weren't really interested. Can we at least… be friends again?"

Santana smiled. "I'm willing to try if _you_ are."

Quinn wrapped her arms around Santana, the brunette tensing at the physical contact, but then visibly relaxing. "Thanks. It means so much to me," she said, sniffling slightly.

"Don't start getting all emotional on me, Fabray," Santana joked lightly, patting Quinn's back gently and pulling her in tighter, watching as Brittany smiled at the sight.

* * *

**Santana's problem will be addressed in the next chapter :)**


End file.
